


Fate Brought You a Bullet

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Physical Therapy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Fate Brought You a Bullet

For nearly two and a half months now, the exceptional beautiful Dr. Reid had been coming in for physical therapy after getting shot in the knee on the job. You were only an intern, but Dr. Reid’s case was actually pretty straight-forward, so your superior, Dr. Elena Kaiser, said it would be fine for you to handle Dr. Reid alone. That was completely and totally fine with you because it was getting harder and harder to hide from people that you had a major crush on your patient. He didn’t seem to notice though. His observance of social cues was a bit lacking, but he was sweet, he could talk about anything for hours on end, he was really cute, and his smile gave you butterflies. You’d never been with anyone before - ever, and she wasn’t really sure how to navigate her feelings for him. “Hello, Dr. Reid,” she smiled.

—-

He’d been coming here for two and a half months. He still needed more than three months of physical therapy, but he kept wondering about whether or not he should transfer. His therapist, Y/N Y/L/N, was as sweet as she was beautiful, but it would undoubtedly be against the rules for her to date a patient. “Hello Dr. Reid,” she smiled, giving him a small wave.

“Call me Spencer, please,” he said. He’d told her before, but she tended to call him Doctor in front of others, especially her superiors.

After grabbing his file, she ushered him inside. “This way…Spencer.” He couldn’t deny he liked the way her name fell off his lips. This was totally inappropriate. Maybe he could see if she was interested and if she was, he’d transfer offices. 

As she started his exercises, he felt a bit of strain in his knee, which made his heart clench a bit. He wanted to go back to work, but he was also nervous about doing so. Sure, he was never the physical one; he wasn’t the one to run after the unsub, but if he couldn’t do it all, he couldn’t do his job. She must’ve noticed. “What’s wrong, Spencer?” she asked sweetly. “You’re sighing a lot. People sigh more when they’re stressed. It’s like to body’s emotional reset. Are you worried about returning to work?”

He sniffled. He hadn’t realized that tears had started to form. “If you haven’t guessed, I’m not really the physical type at my job. I’m not the hero that knocks down doors and runs after bad guys, but if I can’t do it at all, then I can’t work, and my knee is still hurting a bit.”

“That makes sense,” she said, “Your surgeon suggested six months of PT and you’ve only been here for 2.5. In a couple of weeks you’ll go back, and maybe you’ll stay in with your boss at the precincts you travel to.” She told him to lie down and began another set of exercises. “Of course your knee still hurts, but it won’t be that way forever. And from what I can tell, your teammates are more than teammates. They just want to see you get well again. Also, I just have to add, that you told me you jumped in front of a victim and that’s how you got this injury. That sounds like a hero to me.”

Spencer heaved a sigh and smiled at her warm words as a strain ripped through his knee. It definitely still hurt, but when he focused on it, he realized that it did in fact feel better than it previously had. “You’re right. I know,” he said, as a tear spilled out of the side of his eye and onto the table underneath him. “I’m just nervous. I’m sorry. This is embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not,” she said immediately, tapping his shoulder to let him know he could sit up. “I could tell you something about me that people tend to think should be embarrassing.”

“What is it?” he asked, wiping the few lone tears from his eyes as she started the final set of exercises.

She took a deep breath and sat down in front of him, beginning to stretch his leg out. “I’ve never kissed anyone,” she said, looking up at him. “I keep telling people that the first man I want to kiss is the one I hope will be my husband. People think I’m weird because of it.”

“I don’t think so,” he said honestly. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but he was definitely searching her face for clues as to her interest in him. “It means you really think about who you’re going out with…you don’t make any rash decisions.”

“That’s what I keep telling them,” she laughed.

—-

Spencer couldn’t believe he was here. A traditionalist in many ways, both he and Y/N wanted a few moments alone together before they walked down the aisle. 

As she approached him, her lace trim dress flowing behind her, she jumped into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hello, my handsome, soon-to-be husband.”

“Hello, my beautiful, almost-wife,” he replied, combing his hands through her hair and gently taking her lips in his. Nearly a year after they’d started dating, she’d kissed him, and it was only shortly after that he’d proposed. They didn’t waste any time planning the wedding. Both knew they wanted the other forever. 

When he pulled away, she smiled at him; the contented look in his eyes told her everything she wanted to know about their future. He was hers forever. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just thinking how glad I am I got shot,” he said with a smile. “Without a bullet, we would never have met.”

She giggled under her breath and kissed him again as the photographer took pictures in the distance. “I know you don’t necessarily believe in fate, but I do. Fate brought you a bullet and the bullet brought you to me.”


End file.
